Wicked Chessboard Maneuvers
by Dramione Forever
Summary: "Remember when we played chess in the back of the library not daring to make a sound for fear of discovery. You said that no one had ever played such wicked chessboard Maneuvers against you before and you were convinced I was cheating. Someway you would find out my secret and punish me for me," Written for Hillstar for the Secret Santa Competition on the HPFC Forum.


**Wicked Chessboard Maneuvers**

 **The characters belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing.**

She walked into the dark dirty bar bringing in the cold November air with her, Narcissa pulled her cloak tighter to her chest against the chill. She glanced around the dark bar looking for the person she was due to meet. The barman glanced at her and held up an empty glass in her direction obviously enquiring silently if she wished any refreshment, Narcissa furiously shook her head at him, she would never touch anything in this bar without cleaning it thoroughly first. The barman glared at her and muttered under his breath, no doubt cursing her before he went back to paying attention to his more eager clients.

Narcissa couldn't believe that she had agreed to meet here of all places but she knew that when she requested this meeting that it would raise a few eyebrows despite the changed times they now lived in since the war so they had agreed to meet here "Cissy it's nice to see you looking so well. Please follow me I have managed to acquire us a booth at the back of the room away from prying eyes;" he said against her ear. He had spoken so softly it was almost like a whisper and she hadn't seen him approach her so she was slightly startled. She turned to look at him and found herself staring at the man standing in front of her, she just barely recognised the man that she had once knew.

The last war had been horrific and everyone had their losses no matter what side they had been on. It had been hard but everyone had just been trying to make sure that they and their loved ones survived. She could see that it had been particularly hard on him as he seem broken. Narcissa had come to meet him hoping that due to their past friendship at Hogwarts that he would find it in his heart to help her with her current dilemma. They had been friends once and nearly so much more once upon a time, if only life,family and duty had gotten in the way. Both of their lives could have gone so differently and she might have been happier if they had been allowed to follow their hearts but thinking such thoughts now after all these years was pointless.

He took her arm, his grip was firm but gentle and he led her towards the back of the room to an empty booth. She took off her cloak and sat down, she had expected him to sit down across from her but he stayed standing.  
"Would you like a drink Cissy?" he asked her firmly. No matter how many times she had heard it during their meeting hearing her nickname from his lips after all these years still sent a little thrill through her. Narcissa looked across the table and frowned slightly, three empty glasses lay in the seat across from her. He was definitely still fighting his own demons it seemed. She shook her head in reply to his question staying silent not trusting herself to speak in this moment.

Suddenly he slipped into the seat across from her, he made no move to shift the glasses in front of him instead he just folded his arms on top of the table. He stared at her for a few moments, silently studying her.  
"What do you want from me Cissy?" he asked her She rubbed her hands together nervously and stared at them in silence like they would provide her with answers. A few moments later she took a deep breath and looked at him direct in the eyes. He saw the unshed tears lurking in her eyes and knew for those precious seconds that her mask was slipping. It reminded him of a time long past when she wasn't afraid to hide her emotions.

Remus looked down at her nails and saw how unkempt they were, the half bitten cuticles another habit that she had acquired when they were younger. He knew it only occurred when she was in stressful situations. He gently cleared his throat as he finished his study of her and was about to speak but he was prevented from doing so.  
"Surely you have read the newspapers and are aware of my family's current predicment. We are shamed;disgraced our good name gone and Luicius is currently locked up in..." Here she paused as her anguish got the better of her.

Before he could stop himself he had reached across the table and took her hand in his, which had stopped her trembling slightly. He cleared his throat, not moving his hand knowing she needed comfort he spoke "Yes I am aware of your situation Cissy"

Narcissa stayed silent knowing he was going to continue. He studied her blue eyes which could at times seem so like a deep lake.

"I don't know how you expect me to help you" he said quietly She gripped his hand tightly in a deseperate plea.  
"Please Remus if you ever had any feelings for me at all; please help me save what little remains of my family. I wish things had been different but we must deal with the hand that fate has dealt us" she pleaded.  
He closed his eyes as her words washed over him.

He had always done the best he could to protect her when they were together and that year had been one of the happiest and best of his life until fate had cruelly ripped them apart and forced them to led separate lives. Remus knew it was pointless he couldn't help Malfoy even if the man accepted his help which he highly doubted. The man would rather die than do so. Malfoy hated him and Remus despite his own teachings to do otherwise hated him in equal measure. He hated Malfoy simply for not realising what a precious gift he had in Cissy and for not cherishing her. Remus opened his eyes and saw she was looking at him with such hope in her eyes, he didn't want to disappoint her but he knew as soon as he spoke his next words that hope would fade and turn to disgust. Suddenly he felt something solid in his hands.

He stared down at the object in his hand and gasped in complete amazement.  
"You still have it after all these years;" he said softly. She looked at the object now lying in his hands and nodded slowly, she continued to stare at the object then suddenly she smiled.  
"It reminds me of a happy time in my life so of course I kept it. It's not well-kept since I need to keep hiding it away in strange places but neverless I held onto it" she replied.  
Remus looked closer at the wooden object in his hand and saw for the first time that the paint was faded and wood was slightly chipped in places. It was battered but it was real and not destroyed as he had once feared.

Gently he put the object on the table between and they stared at it. Suddenly Narcissa let out a gentle laugh which was like music to Remus's ears after so long. How he missed her laugh.  
"Remember when we played chess in the back of the library not daring to make a sound for fear of discovery. You said that no one had ever played such wicked chessboard Maneuvers against you before and you were convinced I was cheating. Someway you would find out my secret and punish me for me," Remus chuckled and nodded along with her words "Yes if I remember correctly I would deprive you of any homework help and you despaired passing Flitwick's exam." he replied gently.

She smiled and for a brief moment her eyes shone with happiness as they once used to.  
"It wasn't your only punishment for losing that game, there was another punishment as well. If I remember the stakes correctly." she said quietly.  
He smiled wryly at her words "Yes a fate worse than death I claimed didn't I. You said the only fate I would end up with was to end up in the hospital wing with a broken heart." he said recalling her words with prefect clarity.  
The opening she had waited for had finally come, she could tell him about her visit when he was in St Mungo's and pled once more for his help.

She knew that if she told him about her visit it would only stir up old emotions and questions. It would only rekindle false hopes. No she had no option but to keep her secret and her silence on the subject.  
The past was gone and there was no point in digging it all back up again. The awkward silence between the pair stretched. She was about to stand to leave when at last he spoke.  
"I will see what I can do for you Cissy for old time's sake but I can make no promises. Do nothing until you hear from again" he said firmly.  
She nodded in understanding as he got to his feet, He picked up his suit jacket then gently shrugged it on. He stared into her bright blue eyes and smiled at her sadly.  
"I only ever wanted your happiness Cissy;" he said softly then he turned and walked away. Her gaze fell on the wooden chess piece lying on the bar table. The white knight stood motionlessly. She felt tears come into her eyes which she refused to let fall.  
"Goodbye Remus;" she whispered as she heard the bar door open, the bell above the door jingling then the door slammed closed.

Narcissa Malfoy picked up the knight from the table, a forgotten figurine of wishful thinking and broken dreams. She exited the bar without a word to anyone and made her way back to Malfoy Manor.  
It had not been the life she had envisioned for herself all those years ago but the woman she had become knew it was the life she had built and the life she now lived.

 **Author Note: This was written for Hillstar for the Secret Santa Competition. I used the pairing Remus/Narcissa and prompt: St Mungos. I hope you enjoyed this as I really enjoyed writing this. Please read and review!**


End file.
